


My Number One

by Undauntedlily



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Celebrity Crush, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undauntedlily/pseuds/Undauntedlily
Summary: Scott Bradley is about to meet the man he's admired for years. The only thing is he's not sure he can handle being normal for it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Name Cheat Sheet  
> Scout: Scott Bradley  
> Demo: Donnor Blair  
> 

Scott Bradley didn’t think he could breathe. Okay, maybe he could, but today he was going to meet his all-time favorite actor, Donnor Blair. Sure, it was for work, but that only meant he had the right to ask that  _ god _ of a man questions about himself and his life. Needless to say, Scott was excited.

He paced in his room, hopping from foot to foot as he struggled with the life-altering decision of which tie to wear. Red? White? Black? Green? Finally he pulled out his new blue silk tie. It was fancier than something he’d normally go for, but this was a red carpet event.

He fiddled with the cloth at the mirror before snatching the axe deodorant off of the counter. He sprayed a bit on himself, attempting to be conservative, before he spiked up his sandy brown hair in the front.

Deeming himself as acceptable, he snatched his phone, audio recorder, pencil, and notepad before heading out. He ran out into the street, holding out his arm and easily hailing a cab by practically running out in front of an empty one (though the driver looked like he’d been traumatized at the near collision). As soon as he slipped in he nearly barked the address, buckling up and retrieving his phone. He didn’t know how he’d keep it together, but reviewing his questions seemed like a good place to start.

As the yellow taxi sped towards the destination, Scott diligently prepared. His heart raced almost as fast as his knees shook, but he was always anxious to try to overcome this despite his nerves. 

The taxi screeched to a halt, and before the man could speak Scott shoved a fifty in his face. With that, he opened the door and slammed it shut behind him so quickly it seemed as though he phased through the door itself. 

He ran to the gates, slipping inside, before stalking over to the growing crowd of journalists who’d joined him in coming an hour early. He slipped into the crowd, plotting his night.


	2. Chapter 2

“What inspired your role in  _ Midnight Captured _ ?” Scott asked, flashes of cameras cementing the scene as he vied for the same acknowledgment from his, well “subject”.

“Ach, well, um, my own experiences, I guess? Excuse me, lad, I’ve got to get past, can’t be here all day!” Donnor laughed nervously, gently guiding the boy aside by his shoulder. He grinned to himself at the flush of red claiming the other’s cheeks. Aye, he was a cute one. Perhaps when it was over he’d offer him a one-on-one interview at a bar. Hell, he’d offer quite a bit in fact for the other to take the bait. Afterall, a wild night with another attractive man might do just the trick to soothe his anxieties. Yess, he’d keep the other at the back of his mind.

“Uh, of course,” Scott whispered, automatically jotting the response down. Donnor Blair just touched him oh my god! He could scream with joy! He grinned, following after the star in an elated daze.

* * *

 

The scene had cooled down, and as the stars began leaving and the reporters began packing their stuff, Donnor casually strolled over to the young reporter.

“Hey, uh, I was wondering if ye might be interested in grabbing a drink wiv me an’ maybe doin’ a one-on-one sorta interview if ya’d want?” Donnor asked, burying the nervousness he had towards being rejected deep in his gut.

Scott looked around him for any other more likely candidate, before returning attention back to the celebrity.

“Me?” He asked meekly, dreading what he figured was impending disappointment.

“‘S there anyone else around ya, lad?” Donnor teased, holding back a chuckle until he saw how moony-eyed the other was. He laughed. “I’m asking you, Mister?”

“Bradley, but just call me Scott.”

“Donnor here,” He smiled, offering his hand, a grin capturing his features.

“Nice to meet ya too, Scott,” Donnor smirked, gently turning his hand over. He bent down, looking Scott in the eyes before kissing the back of his hand.

Scott was pretty sure he was going to die of a heart attack (not that he was unfit at all). Death by a hot man, what a way to go. He scolded himself, getting himself back together again.

“What a gentleman,” Scott complimented, a blush prevalent on his face. His mind casually wandered to the fact that Donnor was one of the few prevalent openly gay actors (something Scott had always admired) and he only grew more excited because of the fact that the other was single. Maybe he was getting hit on?


	3. Chapter 3

“So is that a yes?” Donnor asked, an award-winning grin on his face.

“I’d love to,” Scott smiled back, excited at the opportunity.

“Well then, do ye want to ride with me?” Donnor offered.

“If it’s not a problem,” Scott answered, wanting to run around just to get the excitement out.

“Of course it’s not,” Donnor soothed, offering his arm. “My limo should be pulling up at any moment.”

“Jeez,” Scott chuckled, taking it. “Do you do this to all the reporters? I’m starting to feel spoiled.”

“No, actually. Just you,” Donnor said flirtatiously.

Scott blushed. “And why is that the case?”

“Because  _ you _ are somethin’ special.” 

“How do you know?” Scott asked, not about to be blind-sighted by flattery- as much as he’d like to be.

“Because you’re something different. Listen… this may be something that seems weird tae say, but yeer eyes hold a lot of hope and life, and I want tae know more. You’re so different than all the standard reporters- hell, you practically bounce. You have genuine smiles and I actually believe you want to show the truth. Plus, it doesn’t hurt that you’re cute,” Donnor added.

Scott blinked, a bit overwhelmed by all the new knowledge. He looked around, pointing at himself. “Are you sure you’re talking about me? I ain’t that big of a deal, man. I’m just some scrappy reporter in a dead end job with too much interest in this kinda stuff.” He said dismissively.

Donnor pressed his lips together in a thin line. “What kind of stuff?” He asked gently.

“Y’know, celebrities and all that. Listen- I ain’t some creepo who wants to know what cereal any one of yous eats for breakfast, but I wanna know why you do stuff- what makes ya tick and all that. ‘Cause I think you guys do some pretty cool stuff an’ all, and I wanna know how. And I don’t know- I’m extra interested in the people like you- people who are gay or who have been through a lotta struggles. It’s inspiring.” Scott replied, his cheeks warming by the end of it. He ducked his head, embarrassed.

Donnor’s eyes went wide, a little grin growing on his face. “I knew there was something special about you.” He said conclusively.

Scott gave a sheepish little smile. “Whatever you say, man.”

Donnor chuckled. “Now come on, I still owe you that drink, don’t I?”

“I guess you do.” Scott grinned. Maybe he would get an answer to his question. 

The limo pulled around, stopping in front of the pair. A man went out to get the door for the two, but Donnor held up a hand and shook his head, easily getting the door himself. 

“You first, lad,” he said to the reporter, and Scott slid in, buckling up as he looked around, wide-eyed.

He couldn’t recall ever being in a limo, and he always revered it as something only people in the lap of luxury would ever experience, but now… now he was in one. He looked around, noticing bottles of alcohol- a few that were opened and half drained, as well as a bowl of peanuts and m&ms. He didn’t dare touch anything, contrary to his temptations, as he mentally oohed and aahed at his surroundings.

Donnor couldn’t help but grin at the other’s display. He looked so starstruck- so completely and utterly out of his element, but he looked like he loved it. 

“Ye want a pre-bar drink?” Donnor offered, pulling out two glasses.

Scott watched in amazement at how he produced the two, noticing the hidden compartment. Limos, he decided, were pretty fucking amazing. “If yer offering I guess.” He grinned.

“Are ye a lightweight?” Donnor asked, grabbing out some of his good scrumpy.

“Me? Lightweight? No way!” Scott lied through his teeth, though to his credit at least he was lying to himself as well.

Donnor smirked, pouring them each a shot. “Alright then,” he passed the other one, taking his own. He downed it easily, enjoying the kick of the harsh taste.

Scott watched him before throwing his own back and  _ regretting _ it. He choked back the liquor, barely managing to swallow, which earned him a laugh from the celebrity.

“Ain’t used to this kinda stuff, lad?” He teased jovially.

The younger’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He glared at Donnor. “You didn’t tell me it’d be that strong!” 

“Aww, lad, ain’t ye ever had a good bottle o’ scrumpy before?”

“What the hell is scrumpy?”

Donnor’s eyes went wide. “Oh lad, I’m so sorry,” he began, acting as though Scott had just lost his ma or something.

“Oh shut up!”

“But it’s the best drink, lad, you poor thing,” Donnor practically cooed, earning him another glare.

“How much longer ‘til we get there?” Scott huffed, crossing his arms for a show.

Donnor laughed. “You didn’t notice the car stopped?”

Scott blinked. “Shut up!” he said defensively, earning another laugh. Donnor got out, helping the already-unstable reporter out.

Scott looked up at the building. “What is this place?” He asked in shock.

“A casino,” Donnor replied instantly.

“No no no no no! This isn’t a casino- this is friggin’ crazy!” 

Donnor laughed so hard his shoulders heaved. “Oi, lad, yer killin’ me with that. I promise ye- it’s just a casino.”

“A casino for the gods, maybe!”

“Well, you traveled with me.” Donnor smirked and gave his companion for the night a little wink.

Scott hit his arm. “Why’d you take me  _ here _ ?” He asked, his cheeks flushing.

Donnor raised an eyebrow, not even phased by the “assault”, if you could even call it that. “Because it has security? It’s also got nice decor, and good alcohol. Yeah, it’s a pretty good place to hang out.” Donnor mused.

Idiot idiot idiot! Why didn’t you think this through?! Scott mentally anguished. “Listen, pal, I don’t know how ta tell you this, but I ain’t exactly in the position to be dinin’ here.” He finally confessed, cheeks red.

Donnor blinked. “That was all that you were mad about?”

“What?” Scott asked, confused that that seemed so little in Donnor’s eyes. Unless…

“I’ll just pay for you. Problem solved,” he smiled.

“No no no- I can’t let you do that,” Scott backtracked.

“Why not? I chose the place anyways. I don’t mind paying if it means hanging out with you here.” He said casually.

“Are you sure?” Scott asked guiltily. He didn’t mean to just use him like a freeloader or nothing.

“I’m absolutely positive.” Donnor smiled reassuringly.

Scott looked at him wearily, but agreed, and the pair went in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this doesn't get very far, it's just a short update chapter so that I wrote something.

Scott looked around in awe. The place was expansive, and jam packed. A few guards by the door nodded at Donnor, but they looked at him strangely until Donnor wrapped an arm around him and winked at the guards, making Scott’s cheeks heat up.

They headed into the fray of people, women in beautiful, classy dresses, and men in suits and smoking robes.

“Do you really think I’m dressed for this place?” Scott whispered self consciously.

“Yer fine, lad. They aren’t going tae kick ye out, not while I’m here,” Donnor smiled at him, and Scott could just melt at it.

“If ya’re sure,” He said, Donnor taking his hand. “Uh?” 

Donnor began leading him through the crowd, looking back to Scott innocently, a bit coy that he was getting away with this. “Didn’t want ye to get lost, lad.” He grinned, his own cheeks a bit warm at the opportunity. Who said he couldn’t have a little fun flirting with a cute reporter, huh? Besides, as cute as some of the other celebrities are, he wasn’t interested in a Hollywood relationship. He wanted someone who could bring something else to the table, and honestly, he didn’t really want to live with another actor. 

Sure, a lot of actors were nice, but there was always the fear that he wouldn’t be able to trust them not to lie. With Scott, he could see his emotions clear as day on his face. He also wanted a bit of privacy at home. He figured having a spouse who wasn’t famous would be one way to- okay, he was getting ahead of himself. This wasn’t even a date. Still, in the end he figured if Scott was interested he might be a good potential partner. He subconsciously squeezed the other’s hand.

Scott’s heart sped up at the squeeze, his cheeks flushing again as he looked away, giving Donnor’s hand a squeeze with a shy smile, though the other wasn’t facing him. He saw Donnor’s face break into a grin though, and figured that the risk was worth it.

The Scotsman lead the pair to the bar, sitting near the end of it and whistling for the bartender’s attention, something that earned him a glare. Scott snickered at that childishly, the bartender making his drinks before going over to Donnor. It was better just to get it over with as fast as possible.

“Your usual?” The bartender asked, his voice a bit gruff. 

“Nah, give me a rum and coke on the rocks,” Donnor looked at Scott for what he wanted.

“Going light tonight?” The bartender quirked an eyebrow, mainly just making smalltalk as his hands did the task thoughtlessly. 

Donnor shrugged.

“Uh, I’ll take a beer on tap.” Scott said. Of all the alcohol he’s had, it’s mostly been beer at parties anyways, but he figured he’d make it fancier for the occasion. The bartender served them their drinks.

“Do you mind if I record this? It helps me make sure I don’t misquote you,” Scott requested.

Donnor tensed up a bit distrustingly. He’s seen plenty of celebrities get quoted correctly and have their words butchered by the editing. And on top of that being drunk didn’t help.

Scott easily read his face. “Listen, I’ll probably message you for clarifying questions and all that. I’m not going to publish something that portrays you wrong, okay?” He said, putting a hand on Donnor’s bicep and giving it a squeeze.

Donnor looked at him, before sighing.”I suppose that’d be okay.”

“Thank you,” Scott smiled.

The bartender passed over their drinks, and the interview began.


End file.
